Monsters
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: If there was one thing Lena Cullen hated more than her immortality, it was the jealousy that coursed through her entire being when her brother Edward found his soul mate in the delicate, fragile, and utterly human Bella Swan. So she decided she had to do something, and not even Alice could have predicted what would happen next. Alec/OC.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone~! This is my first Twilight fic, and it is an Alec/OC.**

**This is just the prologue, but the first chapter should be up very soon!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Please review if you have the time!(:**

* * *

I had to choose, but I couldn't. I stared at my brother and furrowed my brow. Blood dripped from my mouth and down my chin, a single drop hitting the floor, breaking the silence eerily. Edward, my brother. I knew he was listening to what I was thinking; I knew he was waiting for what I would decide… But how could I decide?

My older brother; warm, loving, sweet Edward… The Cullen's were my family, all of them… They kept me safe, they taught me right from wrong in the messed up life I had been brought into unwillingly, and they loved me unconditionally. They were my family, my safe haven. Even when he fell in love with that _human,_ I had still been a loyal and loving sister to him. I hadn't wanted to do what I did, but I had to. I hadn't turned my back on him until he had turned his back on me. Was that so wrong?

And then there was _him_. He was there for me when my brother wasn't; when the Cullen's weren't. He had been the light to illuminate the darkness that had become my existence. He loved me; he gave me everything when I had nothing… He had convinced me that I wasn't a monster, and that there are people that have done things far worse than I had, and he was one of them… But it didn't matter to me because I loved him… And in return I had done nothing but hurt him. Even now I was hurting him!

Everywhere I go, all I cause is pain… How could I choose? Why would I want to choose? If I chose either one of them I would surely be miserable. If I chose Edward and the Cullen's, I would miss what I had. But if I chose him, I would miss my family…

I shifted my gaze to stare into my brothers golden eyes. I knew venom had filled my eyes, and I knew if I was human I would be crying.

"It's time to choose, Lena." Edward said soothingly. He reached out and placed a hand in my dark hair. "No more of this, sister." He said as his hand fell back to his side. His mouth pursed into a thin line as he stared at me with an expressionless face. "You can't have both." He said with a stony look in his eyes.

And he was right. I couldn't have both without destroying the very thing that made them who they were…

It was time to make a decision.


	2. Nice To Meet You, Bella

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the response to the prologue! I had fun writing this chapter. So here is the first actual chapter! Next chapter will be heading into the actual events of Twilight, but this chapter does have an interaction between Lena, my OC, and Bella. This is a very important chapter because it introduces my character. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Please review if you have the time!(:**

* * *

Running is something ingrained into every beings mind and body, even if they don't realize it. I realized that a long, long time ago, and I have been fighting the urge to run ever since. My eyes flickered over to the mirror that hang attached to the wall of my lavish and plush room while a glare took place on my face.

The sight my eyes met made me sick, or at least it would have if I had been normal. Skin as pale as freshly fallen snow, lips a warm shade of red, long and soft locks of nearly black hair tumbling over my shoulders and down to my waist, and my bright golden color eyes. My unnatural beauty was something that had astounded me ever since that fateful day I woke up back in 1918.

And I hated it without a doubt.

It wasn't that I hated what I looked like, that wasn't it at all. I just hated that there seemed to be no flaws in any way shape or form on my face or body. No, the flaws I had were not visible at all.

"Lena." I heard my name called by my elder brother, Edward. I turned to look at him expectantly as he entered my room with the same unnatural grace that I know I had. Edward was the fastest of us all, but we all had ways to make up for that. Emmett was stronger, Rosalie was more beautiful, Alice was more agile than the rest of us, Jasper had more experience with newborns and battle, Esme and Carlisle were the most compassionate of us, and then there was me.

I didn't really have anything special to contribute to that amazing list. If I were to add anything to it, it would be 'biggest screw up.' Of course, every time I would say it out loud everyone would swear that it wasn't true.

"Yes, brother?" I sighed as I gripped my journal in my hand tightly. After I had been changed, I began to keep journals. I never got rid of them after they filled up, and instead they were hidden away safely in a place only I knew about; well only myself and Edward that is. There was this tiny little cottage hidden away in the woods, and it had been abandoned years ago. I hid the journals in a metal container beneath the stones of the fireplace. With secrets like mine, it was a top priority to make sure they were not found.

My brother came to sit beside me on the white leather couch that had been bought for my room. He sighed and relaxed his body and muscles, and it was such a normal gesture that it made me smile slightly. "I know you do this every morning, but why do you dress in this?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile on his face as he gestured to the highly unnecessary silk nightgown and robe I adorned.

I smiled and patted his cheek with my pale and delicate looking hand. "It's comfortable! Don't judge me." I chuckled darkly.

My brother was the most important thing in my immortal life, and I was glad I had him. We had been thick as thieves when we were human and when Carlisle went to take Edward and change him, Edward had reached his hand out and gripped my own, saying he wouldn't leave me alone. Even on the verge of death my older brother was trying to protect me. And now, here we were… Stuck at seventeen and sixteen for the rest of eternity.

A larger hand came to rest on my own cheek and my eyes narrowed slightly at the contact. "And I always will protect you, Lena." Edward said in response to my personal thoughts.

I coughed slightly and stood up from the couch. "Of course you will bro." I chuckled humorlessly. I knew it was a lie. We hadn't been close since after the change, and I had done many bad things to taint the image of his once pure sister. Too many things even I didn't care to remember. I stood from my place on the couch and dragged him off by his hand. I pulled him easily over to the door and shooed him towards the hallway with a playful grin. "I'll be out in a few minutes, Old Man."

I slammed the door once he was out and snickered when he growled at me. Edward was too tense, too sad, and in many ways I was the same. But unlike Edward, I masked my pain with a cocky attitude and a carefree smirk. I wasn't sad though, I was angry at the things I had done. Even though I acted like I was okay with the things I did and the things I thought, when I was alone at night it would all come back to haunt me; memory after memory, thought after thought, life after life that I had personally taken and enjoyed in doing so.

But, sometimes I would catch myself wondering… Was I mad because I had done it? Or was I mad because I _couldn't_ do it anymore?

The difference between the rest of my family and me was that they regretted what they did. I didn't feel guilt or regret for my actions, if anything I was just disappointed with how everything had turned out. Everyone had their downfall, their very own Achilles heel so to speak. Mine just happened to be my overwhelming blood lust and temperamental attitude.

I shook my head and tried to banish the thoughts from my head as I walked into the large and overly spacious closet that held all of my clothes, shoes, and accessories. Alice went overboard with the closets and all the clothes, but I knew she did so with good intentions. Without even thinking about it, I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a baggy black off the shoulder sweater. I hurriedly slipped on a pair of black ankle boots and put on a tiny bit of eyeliner to accentuate the light gold color of my eyes.

I always liked to dress in darker colors even though Alice and Rose had tried countless times to get me to wear lighter colors like yellow and white.

"Lena, come on!" Edward called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and smirked viciously.

I ran down the stairs using my vampire speed and launched myself with cat like grace onto the back of my brother before he could turn. "Ha! Gotcha Eddie." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him with a gleam in my eyes.

Edward growled and flung me off of his back, causing me to almost smash into his precious piano. I gasped and stared at him with anger in my eyes. I watched as his eyes softened somewhat and he ran a hand over his face. "Sorry, Lena. You know I hate being called that." He said with an accusing look in his eyes.

I huffed and got up quickly, pushing past him with a glare. Sometimes I hated the way he acted, even though I knew it was because he was still going through the 'oh my god I has no soul help meeee' stage. I got over that ten years after my change.

I missed who my brother used to be before all of this; the immortality, the blood, the hate. Hell, I miss who I was in some ways.

But I couldn't change that, and neither could he.

Shaking my head slightly, I hopped into the passenger side of Edward's precious Volvo. I watched as he sat down quickly with a large frown on his face. I hated the charade we had to keep up, high school students. It was disgusting and annoying.

"Well you are going to have to deal with it, Len. It's all we can do." Edward said in response to my thoughts. "What would people think if a girl that looked sixteen were to suddenly be graduating from college?"

I glared at him and hissed. "Get out of my head." I growled at him and flicked his cheek harshly.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway with incredible ease. I had long ago gotten used to my brothers dangerous driving habits, but it never bothered me. What was the point in worrying when you can't die? Well from a car crash that is.

"So, apparently there is going to be a new girl today." I said as I lazily rolled down the window and brought my feet up to rest by the mirror. I hated silence more than anything, so I was always trying to make casual conversation. Silence was something that frightened me, and I didn't really know why. I thought it might have been because of how silent it was during my change, but I wasn't sure.

I watched as my brother sighed and clenched his teeth. "Yeah, not like it matters to us anyway. Soon we will be gone and all of them will be dead." He said simply. I watched the way his hands tightened around the steering wheel and growled low in my throat. He was doing it again, and I wasn't dealing with it.

"Don't start this shit, Edward. I put up with you and your emo-ness enough as it is. I was just making conversation." I said to him with a glare. I hated how everything had to be turned into a pity party with him, and he knew that.

"Well what's the point in living forever if you have to live it alone?" He spat out at me. "Constantly having to move and change things because people will notice that we _don_'t age?"

I stared at him with a bored look on my face before a sigh escaped my lips. I watched as his face softened and regret took place of the rage. "Did you really just say that?" I said softly. I ran a hand through my dark hair and looked out the window. "What is wrong with you?!" I growled at him. I shifted in the seat to stare at him with a sincere look in my eyes as the harshness faded into sadness. "You know what, let me help you, okay? It will take one minute –"

"Don't even think about it, Lena. You promised not to mess with my head!" He snapped at me. I huffed and leaned back in the leather seat with a large frown on my face.

After all these years, and he wouldn't let me use my gift on him still. Like Edward, my gift involved the mind. I could influence a person's thoughts so that they would do as I wished, without them even realizing I had done something unless I wanted them to know. I had never been able to do it on Edward though because he would always know as soon as I tried.

I sighed and glared out the window as we pulled up to school. "Oh joy." I mumbled with hatred as I eyed the place. To me it symbolized the things I would never get to have and the normal things that I could have had. I hated the attention that we got though. Many people still would stare when we arrived, but it was to be expected. We _were_ rather beautiful for being such evil monsters. It was like putting a pair of fangs on a unicorn with rabies. It was just weird. Edward snorted at me as he pulled into the parking spot right next to Rosalie's red BMW.

I got out quickly and stalked towards the school with my head held high. Unfortunately it couldn't even be considered stalking seeing as it looked just as graceful as my normal walking.

It made me sick how _perfect_ we were. I sometimes missed being a clumsy and warm human, but that was long gone and there was nothing for me to do about it.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Rosalie ask from far away. I knew she was probably raising eyebrows at me, but I didn't care.

I didn't stay behind long enough to find out what my precious brother would tell them.

As I walked to the front door of the school, I noticed a human boy with brown eyes that were hidden behind thick black glasses and curly brown hair hurriedly opened the door to hold it open for me. I think his name was Sam. Yes, it was definitely Sam. He had been in a few of my classes last year and he was in my French class this year. Smirking slightly at the nerdy looking boy that had been staring at me for too long, I winked at him and smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Sam!"

I heard his heart beat quicken and my lips quirked in amusement.

I took pity on the living often. Edward had long ago said that it was me 'playing with my food.' Of course, Carlisle had not been too happy about that. At the time though, I had gone rogue and had been living on my own. I only did it for about five years before I decided to come back because I missed my brother.

But boy was that fun. I would never admit to my family, but I loved the thrill of the chase. At one point in my life I had lived for it…

Everyone in the family had been disgusted with what they did, and they had wanted to better themselves. Me? Well, if I'm going to be a monster for the rest of eternity, I might as well be the best monster I could be.

Edward didn't agree with me though.

Digging through my bag, I grabbed out a nauseatingly large textbook on Calculus. I hated the subject immensely even though I did rather well in it. Perhaps it was one of the perks of going to high school over and over again.

On my way to home room though, I stopped in front of a large corkscrew board to read through an announcement for prom, an event that Rosalie wanted to know everything about.

_Attention Students;_

_Prom will be here before you know it, and we want you to have the best prom experience that Forks High can offer..._

I rolled my eyes and read through the rest of the page while taking note to tell Rosalie the date that prom had been set for. Of course there was the standard dress code for prom; nothing too short, nothing too revealing. I doubted that anyone would care though if the rules were broken, they usually didn't.

I felt a buzz coming from my back pocket and reached a hand back behind me to grab my phone. I looked up as I pulled my phone out, barely reading the text Alice had sent me, smelling the most delicious scent that I had ever smelled. Rounding the corner down the hall was a very plain human girl. She was very pale for a human, almost as pale as me and my family. Her hair was long and dark brown, and her eyes were a deep shade of brown that reminded me of the color of dark chocolate. She smelled almost floral like with a hint of sweetness to it. I stared at her with a slight burn in my throat. She was obviously clumsy and wasn't paying attention, because she bumped right into me. I growled lowly in my throat and glared at the insolent being that had walked into me. Of course, I was sure I had hurt her more than she had hurt me.

The sweet smelling girl looked up at me with a highly embarrassed look on her face. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Perhaps you should watch where you are going instead of looking at your feet." I snapped at her.

Her cheeks turned a mouthwatering shade of red that made the monster in me whine with hunger. _Just one taste, that's all!_

"I-I am so sorry! You're right though, really." The human said as she put her hands up in an apologetic manner. A small and awkward smile made its way to her face as she continued to apologize profusely.

I simply stared at her before narrowing my golden eyes at her and running a hand through my dark brown-black hair. I had never seen this girl before, and I had certainly never smelled her before. "You must be the new girl…" I said with a slight smirk as I cocked my head to the side. The girl nodded her head slightly. "Well, what's your name?" I asked her. I was sure that I was making her uncomfortable with my staring, but I didn't care.

"Bella, Bella Swan." The girl, Bella, told me quietly. She seemed way too shy for a human, and she seemed very conservative and self-conscious as well. I immediately felt a tiny pang of guilt for my previous attitude towards her.

I smiled warmly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder carefully. "It's nice to meet you, Bella." I told her with a little sincerity. "I'm Lena Cullen, but you can just call me Lena." I told her with a small smile. I watched as her eyes widened slightly with the change of my attitude. "I hope you enjoy this place more than I do." I smiled grimly at her. I watched as she swallowed thickly, with an uncomfortable look on her face. It was really actually quite amusing.

Before she could respond, I pulled my hand from her warm and soft shoulder while turning on my heeled boot and walking away. "T-thanks, I think…" I heard the odd girl say as I rounded the corner.

_It's a shame really._

A devious smirk took its place on my face as the monster inside me purred with disappointment.

_She would have made a fine snack._

* * *

**So, I have a question for you!**

**How do you like Lena so far? I do not want her to seem like a Mary Sue! I want my character to seem complex because she is, so please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
